1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus, a detection control method, and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an automatic shooting function provided in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera for detecting movements of a subject in a predetermined area (a detection area) within the screen of the imaging apparatus and automatically releasing the shutter (hereinafter, referred to as a “motion shutter”), for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-333420 published on Dec. 2, 2005.